Container based micro-services are becoming the preferred method of deploying complex enterprise applications. Rather than build a single monstrous, monolithic application, container based micro-services split the application into a set of smaller interconnected micro-services. There are several options to deploy containers, e.g. directly on bare-metal servers or inside Virtual Machines (VMs). The latter option is known as nested containers. In this type of deployment, there is a single virtual port (VM's NIC) that carries traffic for all the containerized services. Traditional pinning or load balancing mechanisms used in a Distributed Virtual Switch (DVS) will operate on a VM port as an atomic unit of work. However, with the advent of nested containers, this approach throws up new issues that need to be addressed (e.g., visibility into application specific traffic flows, granular application specific load balancing policies and pinning application traffic to particular uplinks to manage bandwidth allocation). Accordingly, improvements are needed.